kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 77
At the Temple of Fire, Sagara taunts Brilith again, to no effect, which makes her uneasy. Riagara appears and reports that they have destroyed the Magic Guild, leaving Hura to search for survivors, while Clophe destroyed his target and Cloche is still attacking. In order to see Brilith in despair, Sagara orders Riagara to destroy the temple. Riagara and Pingara start destroying the Temple of Fire. Since transcendentals do not work on the temple's central buildings, they have to destroy them by physical force. Pingara finds it to be a waste of time, since the priest would have confessed already if their target was hiding in the temple. He reasons that if he were the target, he'd try to escape the city instead of hiding at the temple or guild, since the upanis beyond the city are easier opponents. Riagara interrupts him, claiming that Sagara is always right. Sagara cheers on Riagara and Pingara as the two destroy the buildings. She tells them to kill the humans running out. Shocked, Brilith recalls the well-wishes and gratitude of the people of Atera. Despite being short on options, she decides to cast bhavati agni against Sagara. The attack is effective, much to Sagara's surprise, but she easily regenerates. Irritated, Sagara decides to kill Brilith after all, realizing that she doesn't care if the gods attack the sura realm in retaliation. She blames her clan for being fools who don't understand her greater purpose: they forgot their devoted ruler, and cling to rules and principles, instead of seeking revenge. She recalls Ananta, facing dark shadows approaching in the distance. She then thinks of Vasuki, noting that he was the only one who listened to her, even though he abandoned Ananta to save himself. She concludes that Vasuki is the only reason she feels any guilt, but that she should remain safe since she is with Taksaka. Sagara then attacks Brilith with a deadly transcendental, promising a hideous death. Clophe realizes that the green light around Airi was healing magic, and is impressed by its effectiveness. Since the effect is now gone, he deduces that it has run out. He finds it strange that Airi didn't hide better while escaping. However, Airi just smirks, and thanks him for letting her lure him there, since she'd have died in vain otherwise. She is glad that "he" has finally arrived. Clophe is surprised by a sudden flash behind him. Brilith is in pain, and as her body starts rotting, she starts to feel numb. However, she's surprised that she doesn't feel sorrow. Instead, she feels warm and comfortable. She then realizes that she is surrounded by fire, and being held by Agni. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Brilith): This episode was drawn as I ate some Neoguri instant noodles while my family was on vacation. ** Sagara seemed to appear a lot in this episode, so I counted. She's in over 30 scenes. Her facial expressions changed many times, too. I like drawing characters like her, who shows her emotions on her face. ** (Sagara and Riagara): It seems like she's laughing because Sagara's transcedental is ticklish. It is spectacular, but that's about it. lol ** (Sagara burning): bhavati agni was used by Brilith in her magic exam. It was powerful enough to vaporize a sura before Asha turned around, but it's not enough against a nastika like Sagara. It wouldn't make much sense if it was. ** (injured Airi): Blood shows the parts which were regenerated after being destroyed. The reason her clothes aren't in shreds is because this is a kid-friendly webtoon. Just kidding. hoti asvins returns things to their optimal state, but this changes in many circumstances. Sometimes clothes return, sometimes they don't. (In Season 2, the spell didn't repair Asha's shredded sleeve, didn't immediately fix a stabilizer system, , and didn't return a collapsed building to its former state. There was no explanation in any of those cases.) ** (Brilith's hair): Yuta's blood being black wasn't censored. This scene is like that. The hair isn't being cut off but is closer to being rotted away. * Sagara thinks of Ananta as he faces dark shadows approaching in the distance. We later learn that these are suras from the Taraka clan, implying that they may have played a role in Ananta's death. * However, we also learn that the gods were responsible for Ananta's death, so perhaps an alliance was formed between the Taraka clan and the gods. * Sagara already called Vasuki a coward who ran away in an earlier episode. References